


If Stoick Was Too Late

by KookieDoh



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookieDoh/pseuds/KookieDoh
Summary: How to train your dragon 2 AU: if Stoick Was unable to save Hiccup.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	If Stoick Was Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I had posted on Fanfiction.net a few years ago, so I though why not? And now its up on here. Please go easy on me. <3

Stoick swung his axe at the poor brainwashed dragon and the scaled beast screeched and took off in a flurry of wings. Stoick looked around for his next enemy, when he heard something that made his blood chill: Hiccup.

Toothless crouched and shook his head, trying to shake loose the Alpha's control over him. Hiccup was begging his best friend to snap out of it, but Stoick knew that his effort was useless.

He began to run. Fear is an emotion Stoick doesn't often feel, but he knew the icy grip that clawed at his heart well. He had experienced its most lethal taste when Hiccup faced the Red Death, and Stoick thought he had lost his son. But now that feeling was multiplied by a hundred. Instead of blood, fear coursed through his body as his feet flew across the icy ground.

Somewhere in the background Stoick heard Valka utter a prayer as she ran after her husband, but Stoick paid no attention. He had to save his son. He had to. He had just found his wife and the three of them were a family again for about an hour. They had so much to do together. But if Hiccup... no. Impossible. He couldn't die now! Stoick began to run faster.

~~~~~

Hiccup edged backwards, away from Toothless. His Toothless. His best friend. For the first time since meeting Toothless 5 years ago, Hiccup thought the Night Fury might actually hurt him. The closer Toothless got, the less of him Hiccup saw. His usually round and joyful eyes were narrowed into slits, and those remorseless eyes were trained on Hiccup.

Hiccup slowly stepped backwards on his one good leg. Their friendship has survived injury and natural hate for each other. It has survived the Red Death and so much more. This couldn't be how it ends! Not because some one armed lunatic with a stick has a nasty pet! But as Toothless continued to approach, Hiccup couldn't see his way out of this one.

Toothless opened his mouth and Hiccup recognised the purple glow of a plasma blast. Hiccup closed his eyes.

~~~~~

Stoick heard the familiar sound of a Night Fury charging up his plasma blast. No! They were at least thirty meters away. He'd never make it! Stoick's heart seemed to stop as the deafening sound of Toothless firing the deadly blast at his son was only drowned out by Valka's gasp and something blood-curdling: Hiccup let out a gut-wrenching scream of pain as the purple energy hit him square in the chest. His back arched as he flew backwards into the wall of ice which then crumbled on top of him. Stoick let out an equally painful yell as he seemed to teleport to his fallen son's side.

~~~~~

Valka gasped as a purple light flashed. When she heard the scream, Valka had never heard a sound so powerful that it punched a hole through her soul. Stoick let out a roar of shock as he raced towards Hiccup's still figure and began to push the blocks of ice that covered their son.

Valka had no strength left to run. She blindly stumbled to her husband's side and grabbed Hiccup's hand to check for a pulse. Nothing. Maybe it was too faint! She placed her ear on her son's bony chest and prayed for a heartbeat. She let out a wail of grief when silence greeted her.

A young blond woman ran to Hiccup's side and started to cry. Valka guessed that this girl was Hiccup's partner, and they loved each other deeply. The girl's tears traced their way down her cheeks, but she paid no attention to them. She simply held his cold lifeless hand and sobbed. Valka hesitantly wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. At first she shrank away, but then she collapsed into Valka's arms and continued to cry. 

Stoick's screams of loss seemed to shake the ground. He cradled his son's broken body as tears flowed freely.

Toothless shook his head and his eyes returned to their normal, round shape. He trotted over to his best friend and nudged his unmoving hand. Stoick yelled at him to go away, and if dragons could look horrified and shellshocked, Toothless did. He let out a whimpering noise that made Valka instantly forgive him. Toothless probably felt worse than all of them, considering that he dealt the blow which took his best friend's life. He shrunk away as the Alpha took control over the little black dragon again.

~~~~~

Toothless's mind shook free the Alpha's soothing, whispering grip. He squirmed and blinked round green eyes. His ears flickered when he heard the wailing sobs of the Haddock family. Why, why, was Hiccup's father hugging his son so tightly? Why was Hiccup's mother crying into Stoick's shoulder? Why was Astrid sobbing so uncontrollably? What could have possibly happened?!

Toothless trotted over to Hiccup and sniffed his hand. Why was he so still? Why was he so cold? Why, why, WHY?

When Stoick saw Toothless sniff his son's lifeless hand and let out a roar of outrage and batted him away. Toothless's heart stopped. No. He couldn't have. _He killed Hiccup?!_ No. This is a dream, this is a nightmare! NO! What has he done? He's a monster. He had to leave.

His body wracked with guilt, Toothless whimpered and caught Valka's eye. She looked at him in sympathy, which made him feel even worse: the mother of the victim forgives him for killing her son. Toothless turned in guilt and shame. He felt the Alpha's soft prodding voice slowly creep into his mind, using the guilt as a door, and Toothless fell under the Alpha's control once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you made it to the end. Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome. :D


End file.
